


Special Transmission

by scared



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Psychosis, leos a shut in, pre lionheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared/pseuds/scared
Summary: The weather channel was full of clues, but Leo didn’t know what they were for yet, and so he spent every hour of every night studying the prophetic wisdom of the automated weather forecaster.





	

“The time is 3 AM.”

“On Monday, there is a 43% chance of rain. The high will be 26 degrees.”

“On Tuesday, there is a 22% chance of rain. The high will be 26 degrees”

“A storm will move through the area.”

“The time is 3:10 AM”

Leo wrote down the noteworthy numbers the TV had offered him, 43 was unique, 22 was new, and 26 repeated. The storm didn’t match the chance of rain for the two listed days, the time had moved much faster than his memory reflected. The weather channel was full of clues, but he didn’t know what they were for yet, and so he spent every hour of every night studying the prophetic wisdom of the automated weather forecaster.  
She continued repeating her messages, which were punctuated with loud frequencies and graphs of cloud patterns that would move across the screen and back an average of 10 times before the next tidbit was announced. He tried to imagine the robotic images and sounds with the upbeat synth that had played behind the midnight forecast, but the forecaster didn’t approve, and another loud jolt of sound spread through his room. The broadcast cut off to give time to a local commercial after the forecaster announced the time as 3:30 AM. It was cheap, it's cinematography was shaky, and as the family owned grocery shop announced it’s low low prices, Yumenosaki could be made out far in the background of a shot. 

The television was now off.

His eyes drifted to a sheet of paper with a few lines of music scribbled across it, along with a label reading “1:30 AM INSPIRATION!” He knew it must be good if the time was written on it, that meant some message had influenced it. He didn’t bother to think about it beyond that, he didn’t have anyone to show the song too, after all. He almost wished music would stop flowing through him, wished that he could sleep soundly and have a quiet mind… a normal life.

He shook off what was clearly becoming a dark path down the road of a nonbeliever, rationing that his doubt must be coming from the frantic knocking at the door that had been disrupting his study for an amount of time he couldn’t even conceive. The TV hadn’t been announcing the time when it started, that was all he knew. Now that wisdom no longer poured through his room, the incessant pounding felt even louder. There was no rhythm, no logic, no message. The pounding was joined by a desperate voice crying out syllables that he couldn’t follow. He picked up fragments, but keywords and main ideas seemed to fade from the air before he could understand them. 

“Please!”

He stared at the wall.

“Please come-”

He blinked, the sentence moved on without him.

“I’m scared!”

He felt himself sliding down, planting his face against the floor. Papers pressed against his cheeks, a bottle cap dug into his forehead. The voice kept yelling, the hand kept knocking, the room grew hazier. Leo reached for his remote, and the television turned back on.

“The time is 4:00 AM.”

“Leo-”

He smashed his fist against his skull as he felt shame rising up from his stomach, memories he didn’t want to acknowledge slipped into his thoughts, but his mind cleared as another piercing frequency screeched through the air. Everything began to melt into a smooth gooey dream and he felt his hands clutching together as words drooled from his mouth. He prayed to be taken to a new world, to be cleansed of his doubt, to be made anew in the image of his saviors. He babbled until his throat ached and his back burned from his contorted position in his pile of precious filth, and eventually he was blessed enough to black out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first real fanfiction... It is just small. Maybe I will write more fanfiction in the future. I really would be so thankful for feedback.  
> I meant this to take place before Lionheart, when Leo isn't really sure what his delusions are yet... Hasn't given them a face. Is just rotting away in his own confusion even more than he would be later on.


End file.
